1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to snow vehicles and more particularly to a snow sled having a novel steering ski arrangement for steering the sled and a novel brake arrangement for braking the sled.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Snow sledding is a popular winter activity for children and adults alike. A variety of snow sledding vehicles have been devised, such as two runner sleds, toboggans and the like. Toboggans are widely used but are quite difficult if not impossible to steer. Conventional sleds have a front steering bar which is pivotally mounted on the front end of the sled body and connected to the runners in such a way that turning of the bar twists the front ends of the runners for steering the sled. While some degree of steering is possible with this sled steering arrangement, the maximum turning radius is relatively large. Accordingly, it is impossible to make any sharp turns or effectively maneuver such a sled.